


灰烬使者，两代人  Two generations of Ashbringer

by hengfous



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: 7.0 alpha spoiler go die, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:39:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hengfous/pseuds/hengfous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>对玻璃渣的不满大概是我写东西的源动力，之前一直挺尸，老佛爷这事一出简直文思泉涌脑洞大开……我干嘛总是想替暴雪圆坑【结果我自己走的也是“继承人”的思路，眼神死，真是不好意思我更想用这种方式继承毁灭之锤。【只是个alpha相关的脑洞，最终以7.0正式版本为准，我还没打算放弃相信暴雪的人品，waiting for beta and omega</p><p>Google translate(what the hell hahahahaha google you idiot): 【For blizzard dissatisfaction about something I wrote the source, until Tingshi, Galeries this matter is simply a hole wide open Evans Quan brain ...... why I always want to make a round hole Blizzard Results also my own path "heir" of ideas, eyes dead, really sorry I want to use this way inherits Doomhammer】(not google translate: means Thrall go die). 【[Alpha related brain just hole, 7.0 official version will prevail eventually, I did not intend to abandon believe that Blizzard's character, waiting for beta and omega】</p>
            </blockquote>





	灰烬使者，两代人  Two generations of Ashbringer

对玻璃渣的不满大概是我写东西的源动力，之前一直挺尸，老佛爷这事一出简直文思泉涌脑洞大开……我干嘛总是想替暴雪圆坑【结果我自己走的也是“继承人”的思路，眼神死，真是不好意思我更想用这种方式继承毁灭之锤。【只是个alpha相关的脑洞，最终以7.0正式版本为准，我还没打算放弃相信暴雪的人品，waiting for beta and omega

 

灰烬使者，两代人  
Two generations of Ashbringer

（我的惩戒骑要求用她的名字写对话文本，摊手）

 

【灰烬使者任务线开始前】

大领主提里奥.弗丁说：你做到了！非常好。

大领主提里奥.弗丁说：靠近点，crossriver，接下来你所听到的事情，不能被太多人知道。

大领主提里奥.弗丁说：壁炉谷的大多数人，都认为提里奥.弗丁是他们心目中的英雄，是一个无所不能的人。但是他们之中的很多人选择性的遗忘了真相：我只是一个普通的老人。

大领主提里奥.弗丁说：在与阿尔萨斯的决战中，我曾经被巫妖王的冰棺重创。虽然我在最后一刻成功挣脱，但是自从诺森德的战争结束之后，我的身体变得越来越不尽人意。我称呼这种持续性衰弱为冰霜攻击，你知道，它会在长时间内消耗一个人的生命。

大领主提里奥.弗丁大笑起来。

大领主提里奥.弗丁说：现在看来，伯瓦尔接任巫妖王是个正确的决定，嗯？

大领主提里奥.弗丁说：不仅仅是消耗和衰老，圣光对我的回应也逐渐变得不如以往强劲。这些因素每时每刻都在提醒我：我真正拥抱圣光的时刻快要到来了。

大领主提里奥.弗丁说：不必惊慌，也不要难过，每一个人都走在这条道路上，我不是起点，也不会是终点。

大领主提里奥.弗丁说：虽然不畏惧生命的终结，但是我面临着一个难题：灰烬使者的传承。

大领主提里奥.弗丁说：泰兰已经去世很久了。不过，即使我的儿子还活着，鉴于他曾经犯下的错误，灰烬使者也不应当传承到他的手中。

大领主提里奥.弗丁说：而达里安.莫格莱尼，现在更是拥有着他自己的责任。

大领主提里奥.弗丁说：多次斟酌之后，我再次想起了银色锦标赛。事实证明，经由选拔脱颖而出的英雄，同样值得我托付重任。

大领主提里奥.弗丁说：是的，crossriver，我听说了你在德拉诺的英雄事迹。我很想亲眼见见你，亲自验证……你有没有成为下一位灰烬使者的资格。

大领主提里奥.弗丁说：你没有让我失望。你经受住了重重考验，通过了我的所有测试。现在我正式宣布，crossriver，你将成为灰烬使者的下一任继承人。

大领主提里奥.弗丁说：不要高兴的太早，这是一份沉重的责任。世界仍在面对挑战，各方黑暗势力蠢蠢欲动。我仍然会挺身而出面对他们，但是这一次，我很清楚我可能无法全身而退。

大领主提里奥.弗丁说：或许在你看来难以置信，但这是需要我高度重视的现实：我可能无法再承担高强度的战斗。灰烬使者可能会落到某个杀死我的人手中，可能再一次成为多方势力争夺的目标——这也是我找到你的真正原因。

大领主提里奥.弗丁说：如果情况真的到了我设想的那个地步，crossriver，我允许你行使你的继承权，夺回灰烬使者，成为灰烬使者。我会骄傲的看着你挥动它。

大领主提里奥.弗丁说：不用担心我。圣光之愿礼拜堂的祭司们从几年前开始就在为我准备墓穴。我不得不说有些人的嗅觉很灵敏。

大领主提里奥.弗丁大笑起来。

大领主提里奥.弗丁说：虽说如此，我也不会轻言放弃。圣光将与我这个老人同在，直到我生命的最后一刻。

大领主提里奥.弗丁说：在那之后，crossriver，将是你们年轻人的时代了。

【灰烬使者任务线开始】

=====

脑洞来源：什么鬼的alpha剧透去死啊

勇气是我们最强大的武器，信仰圣光你将无所不能！  
坚定信心，你的灵魂将比千万个太阳还要闪耀！  
危险时刻到了，我们要时刻保持警惕。  
希望从来不会破灭，我们将战斗到最后一刻直到我们死亡！  
撤退，这是个陷阱，圣光将护佑着我！  
不！圣光在我体内燃烧！我永不投降！圣光啊！！！  
惨叫声。。。  
crossriver ，以圣光之名，你一定要消灭这些恶魔！  
crossriver 。。。咳嗽声。。。靠近点，crossriver，你一定要夺回灰烬使者！  
你必须阻止燃烧军团！  
快走！他们要来了！  
你一定要要成为灰烬使者！  
=  
我们必须去立刻去圣光之愿礼拜堂。大领主弗丁应该和古代圣光勇士一起葬在那里。


End file.
